


Patience

by kittybenzedrine



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Antagonism, Gen, No Romance, Nuclear Ending, Religion, Religious Fanaticism, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: The Deputy has done nothing but test Joseph's patience since the world ended. Today is no different. The only thing different is her method of testing._____"Joseph," she croaks one evening.He stops his pacing, stops preaching, comes close to her. He kneels down. "Yes, child?"Rook is quiet for a long time. Her eyes are closed, just as they always are. She looks serene, as serene as a rough woman like her can, when she tells him, "God has spoken to me."





	Patience

Rook has done nothing but test Joseph's patience since she ended up trapped in this bunker with him. He takes it. Joseph takes it when she screams wordlessly in his face, when he gets too close and she thrashes her body at him. He even forgives her for the few times Rook's wild movements have landed her foot square in his crotch. Patience is a virtue, and he needs to teach it to her.

He must be patient. He must be, and he is. Patience is hard coming to him, when he spoon feeds the Deputy and she spits her food in his face, when he has to keep her chained up. She tries to kill herself if given any freedom. She tries to commit suicide out of spite just to leave him here alone, so her wrists stay bound. Joseph remains patient, no matter how rough it is. He must teach his child the way. Even if the only words that ever come out of her mouth are some variation of 'fuck you'. He is patient. If he were not, she would have wasted away in her own filth weeks ago.

"Joseph," she croaks one evening. 

He stops his pacing, stops preaching, comes close to her but far enough away that she can't catch his crotch with her foot. He kneels down. "Yes, child?"

Rook is quiet for a long time. Her eyes are closed, just as they always are. She looks serene, as serene as a rough woman like her can, when she tells him, "God has spoken to me."

It doesn't sound like her normal tone. Not like when she mocks him when he preaches, when she says that God has told her that he should hang himself from the shower rod or that God has suggested he do lewd acts to himself. She sounds tired, broken, and _earnest_. Joseph hopes this isn't a ploy so she can hit him in the testicles again, because he dares get closer to her.

"What has God told you?"

"Somewhere, in town," she starts, lolling her head to the left. "In town. It's still standing."

"The town is still standing?" he asks, and he cups her chin. He wants to know. He wants to know what God is telling her that he isn't telling Joseph.

The Deputy does not open her eyes. "No. In town, something still stands."

Joseph looks at her, hopes she can feel his gaze. "What is it?"

"God has told me..." Her head falls back to the right, out of his hold. "God has told me that the Taco Bell still stands." Her eyes peek open, the faintest hints of green iris visible. "I want Taco Bell, Joseph, and God has elected you to get it for me."

The smile that Rook gives him is small and short, but full of malice. Joseph goes still for a moment, before giving her one in return. She had sounded so truthful. For just a moment, he had _believed_ -

Joseph cups her face a second time, watching her eyes close once more. He comes in close, pressing his forehead to hers. God is still testing him. The Lord has to be. But these tests, this Deputy, it's getting harder to deal with and Joseph is wondering just what will happen when his patience slips and Rook pushes him too hard.

**Author's Note:**

> i may or may not have been craving taco bell when i wrote this
> 
> I'm always very appreciative of your comments and kudos, so don't be shy about leaving either of those!
> 
> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
